


Apparently, lightning does strike the same place twice.

by TTBear



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV) RPF, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Booty Calls, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Every chapter has sex, Everyone Is Gay, Fuckbuddies, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Overprotective, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Randomness, Roommates, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, You could say romatic, idk tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear
Summary: New characters** Riley Kenneth, Olivia Kenneth, Casey Kenneth, Beck Collins, Bryony Cummins** some may not be included 😂😂 hope yall enjoy!! Btw theres alot of romance and sex so only if youre mature





	1. Where hope finds that there is love at first sight

* * *

 

It was 6 AM when Hope shuffles awake. Her alarm hadn't blared yet and she was confused as to why she had woken up so early. It takes her a few seconds to open her eyes. Groaning, she looks at the side of her bed to see the Saltzman twins. "What the hell?!" Hope's heart was on the floor. She would never had expected anyone to be in her room so early in the morning, let alone the Saltzman twins. Josie covered her eyes and looked away, although she wanted to look. Hope, however was confused as to why she was looking away , so she peered down, only to find that she was naked, How could she forget that she slept naked? She places her palm over her face, but looks up to see that Lizzie was still staring at her. Hope smirks and when Lizzie noticed, her cheeks burned and became bright red. Josie notices this and nudges her sister. Hope puts on some clothes but purposely leaves her shirt off. "You can look now...," she lies. Josie turns around, "oh for fucks sake Hope!" Hope giggles ,"What?" She manages to say. Josie looks at her eyes, trying not to look at her breasts. Lizzie, oh lizzie, she doesn't make an effort to protect Hope's dignity. Lizzie then realizes that Hope has her signature eyebrow up, so she looks down into the ground. Hope finally decides to put a shirt on, " What did you need me for?" She questions.  
"We have a tour in a few minutes and we wanted you to be here." Josie replied  
Hope shrugs,"why would it matter if i was there?"  
Lizzie then squeezes her own stomach  
Hope looks shocked. "Are you okay?"  
Josie looks at her sister , " and that."  
"Josie! I am clearly dying so please just use my name before i lay in my deathbed"  
Josie rolls her eyes "fine," says Josie defeated ,"have a day off"  
Lizzie looks at her sister ,"i was going to do that anyways."  
With this, lizzie walks clumsily back to her room, closing the door behind her.  
Josie looks at Hope ,"Don't worry about liz," Hope smiles, this makes Josie smile ," she's just a drama queen." Josie looks into Hopes eyes. Oh how she wanted Hope. The fetish was growing. Oh how much she'd love to have Hope laying next to he- "JOSIE!!" Hope screams at the day-dreaming girl. Josie squeals and jumps back a bit. "The new girl's coming soon" she said as they walked through the lunch room, greeting rafael.  
"Hey Raf!" Hope announces as she sits next to the young wolf. Hope puts her arm around him an started rubbing his back secretly. Rafael enjoys this and smiles. Josie doesnt understamd whats going on.  
"Hey rafael..." she nearly whimpered

"Hey Josie. How's things been?" He replies with a smile  
Josie smiles ,"great, and you?"  
"Good-," His answer was cut short when the door swung open. "Who are they?" He asks. Josie follows his gaze, as does Hope. There at the school entrance where three kids, the kids that Hope and Josie were going to take on a tour. Hope had felt blessed that she giving a tour to such beautiful angels. The girl in the middle caught Hopes gaze. She smirked and blew a kiss. Hopes face had set on fire. Josie looked at rafael. His posture had completely changed. Josie had to admit, she was falling for the trio already. The girl in the middle, who had set hope off, walked towards them, a big grin on her face. "Are you guys our tour guides?" She joked "y-yeah" spoke rafael suddenly. The girl laughed. Neither Josie or Hope had heard a sound that beautiful. "My name's Riley. Riley Kenneth. I just turned 16 and i'm a tribrid." Hope, Josie and Rafael all looked up at the teenager. "I think you're mistaken" Hope tries to joke. Was there another tribrid? More than just her? What if her life was a lie? What if theres not only 2 tribrids? These thoughts zoomed around her head. "Yeah, i know it's hard to handle but i wont be in any of your classes so don't worry" Hope Could not believe her ears. She had been so dazed she didnt even notice that Josie and Rafael had gone. Riley looks at her siblings talking to the headmaster. "I got to go catch up," she smiles ," see you around-" she pauses. "I dont know your name" she rubs the back of her neck. "Oh uhm... its hope. Mikaelson. Hope mikaelson." She stutters. Riley smiles ," okay, see you around. Hope."  
As riley left her sight, hope had become very turned on. She couldnt believe that somebody as hot as riley was smiling and laughing with her.  
With all these thoughts racing around her mind, she still needed to find Raf and Josie.  
She went to Josies room but only sick lizzie was there. She went to her room but only the nothingness roamed the air. So she went to Ralfs room. She heard Josie in there, her breathing was off and she heard raf grunting. Hope opened the door and what she saw was sonething that could not be removed from her head. "Oh my fucking God!!!" She screamed as she saw the naked teenagers having sex.  
Raf fell off the bed and Josie hit her thigh on the bed post. "HOPE!!" Screamed Josie. She was not expecting hope to be at the door.  
Hope backs away and closes the door. She didnt know what was more scarring, the fact that lizzie was staring at her boobs this morning or the fact that she had just seen raf inside of Josie. She thought it was hot. But Hope Mikaelson did not want to be remembered as a creep. So she went to her room to listen to music. 

Hope lay there in her bed with her headphones on. Dr. Saltzman had told her she didnt have to do any subjects today because this was the day her Mother had died. Hope didnt feel a way about Hayleys death. She felt happy. Not that her mom left her life, but because her mother was in a better place, at peace, no fears. This relaxed Hope very much and just as she was about to fall asleep her door opened. It was Josie. Hope didnt feel to speak to her friend. Not after her having sex with Raf. Josie knew she was awake. So she took her headphones off and sat next to hope. Hope still lay there. Josie put Hopes head on her lap. Hope opened her eyes. Not because she actually wanted to speak to Josie, but because she was turned on, once again. Josie smiled ,"hey hope" Hope replied " hello josie, who is pretending that im not scarred" Josie's smile broadened ,"Why do you care so much"  
Hope knew, but she didnt admit it to Josie ," No reason" Josie stands up and locks the door with the lock. Hope leaned up to see what she was doing. "What are you doing?" "Talking to you, in private" Hope didnt believe a single word josie said. " is that all?" A smug smile appeared on Hopes face. "Yes, actually," This was almost convincing but when hope pulled the old eyebrow move on her she said " im here to study" Hope didnt believe her still, but she could tell josie was not lying. The thing is, josie was telling the truth, but the truth is very much a lie. Josie came here to study Hopes body. Her lips. Her everything. And she only had sex with raf to get ready for Hope. Josie pulled out her books. "Okay, so...where do we start?" Hope asked confused. "Oh, here." Josie pointed toward the book closest to Hope. "History" Murmured Hope. Josie replied with a simple nod and smile. Hope leaned towards the book as did Josie. Josie felt herself start to boil up as she felt hopes breath on her. Hope had felt herself quiver at the thought of Josie so close. But they were only friends. And friends make one an other happy which was why she wanted to fuck josie. Hope breathed heavily. She was frustrated. The history that she was reading was to confusing. Her mind was filled with Josie, that probably didnt help though. Josie noticed this and without thinking twice, she closed the history book. Hope looked at her. "What are you doing?" She says confused. Josie just took a moment to mezmerise Hopes features. Her hair was auburn it was dark but it glowed. Her eyes, a light blue, her lips, her lips looked so soft. There was only one way to find out if that was true. "Uhm hope," hope looked at the younger girl ," Maybe we should study something else" Hope showed a sigh of relief. "Thank God!" She cried out "i hate history" josie then closed all the books. Hope looks at her confused . "Are we done for the day?" Josie smiles and holds the girls hands. Hope blushes. "how about we study each other?" Josie murmers. Hope is instantly turned on by this. Josie leans in and kisses hope. Hope was already drenched and she pulled away. Hope and Josies lips were extremely close to each other. Hope whispers "i like that idea" she then leans into another kiss. This time, the kiss wasnt graceful, it was hungry. Josie wrapped her arms around hopes waist, she stood up with hope and walked over to her bed. Hope touched the edge of the bed and lay down Josie climed ontop of her. She took off her shirt and Josie instantly started kissing her stomach. This made Hope moan. Josie smiled because she must have done something right. Josie then took off her own shirt and was unclasping hopes bra. Hope held josies thighs and ran her hands up and down them. Hopes bra was off and Josie made her way back up from hopes belly button to her breasts. She took one tit in her mouth and this made hope moan more. Hope took her hand off of her leg and started taking josies bra off. Hope started to play with her boobs as she felt josie make her way up her skirt. Past her thighs. Into her panties. Hopes back arched as josie inserted two fingers inside of her. "Oh Josie, fuck!" She said exhausted. Josie then inserted another finger inside of her friend. Hope couldnt cooperate. "Oh..J-J.f-f" she tried to speak but she was unable to. Josies pace quickened and she felt Hope release her liquids onto her hand. Josie took her fingers away and looked at Hope. "Youre really-" josie was cut off bye a kiss. Hope had now flipped positions with Josie. Hope rested ontop of josie rubbing her clit against josies. "Yes hope!!! Yes!!!" Josie moans and lets Hope carry on.  
Hope stops for a second which left josie feeling disconnected. Hope moved down to josies lower half. She inserted her tounge into josie. Josie clutched onto hope. Holding her in the same position. Hope vibrated her tounge which made josie let loose almost instantly. Hope laid by her side. Josie kissed her. Hope held it. And then they heard a knock on the door. Hope jumped off the bed and Josie, Well the truth is Josie seemed like lighting had struck her twice. "Who is it" hope managed to say. "Its Riley," josie and hope looked at each other simultainiously "uhm hi" hope said even more awkwardly. Riley laughed "even through the door i can tell that your doing something you should be" she laughed even more, but this just made hope wish that josie would set her on fire. Josie wanted to jump out of a window. "Ric told me to tell you that im your roomate. He expects you down in his office in 10 minutes" with that, she then said "So josie, you werent going to say hi?" Josies eyes widened and possibly doubled by ten. "H-hi " she mustered Hope laughed. Josie wanted to know how on Earth did she know her name. "Ric also wants you downstairs in 10" with that she leaves. Hope look at josie and they go into hysterics. "We should probably hurry, before your dad loses his shit." Jokes hope. Josie replies with a nod. Hope puts on her clothes followed by Josie. "Dont you find it weird how she knows your name?" Says hope " dad probably told her, and on the topic of dad, whyd she call him ric?" Hope shrugs. They go into Dr. Saltzmans office.


	2. I dont want you, i need you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiley sex underage basically

Hope knocks on Dr. Saltzmans office door and smiles at josie. Although they had had sex, she didnt want to take things to the next level. You see, Hope only wanted to make a friend happy and she had to break the truth out to josie sooner, or later, or wait until she gets hurt. But Hope would never do that last one.

Riley opened the door. Hope and Josie were utterly surprised. First she had almost caught them having sex and now she was waiting for them at Dr. Saltzmans office. Did she have sex with josies dad? Was she in love with them? Did she try to strike back at them? 

 "Earth to Hope," She said waving her hands ,"Earth to Josie?"

The two girls snapped out of it.  "Huh? Oh um hi" smiled hope. Riley smirked and turned her head to Josie.

"O-oh hi" stuttered Josie.She smiled, feeling her face burn up. She liked riley, she liked her alot. But something doesnt add up.. why was she in her dads office? Josies smile flipped to a disgusted look. The worst thing that she could imagine Riley doing was Riley laughed. "Ahhh haa!! You guys think that i had sex with ric dont you?" She snickered Hope and Josie both felt embarrassed. It was like she knew everything they thought. Riley laughed and led them into Dr. Saltzmans office.

"Hi Dad." Said Josie.

"Hello Josie" he smiles "hello hope"

"Hi Dr. Saltzman" she smiles

"You know why i called you here, right?" 

"No idea" hope said, shaking her head.

Dr. Saltzman leans back and looks over to Riley.

Hope understood now. Riley had snitched about the girls and their situation.

Josie was burning up, she had figured it before hope and was too scared to say anything, so she stayed quiet.

"What?" Asked riley "you told me to get them, and plus i dont think they would believe me if i told them." 

Dr. Saltzman sighs. "Fine. Hope, you are sharing a room with Riley." 

Hope nearly choked at this "sure!" She said a little too over excited. Riley eyed her.

"What does this have to do with me?" Josie questioned.

"Ahh, josie. Riley's older sister, Olivia, is going to share rooms with you."

Josie was shocked. If riley was this hot... then her sister... 

"What about lizzie?" Asked hope

Josie snarled at her. As much as josie loved her sister, she wanted to try new things. New people. New pleasures...

"No.no.no", Dr.saltzman spoke ," Josie you will be staying in a room with Olivia."

Josies heart pounded into her chest.,"wouldnt it be easier if she moved to my room."she argued. She didnt see the point in moving all of her things.

Dr. Saltzman thought for a second. "Seems logical but then lizzie has to move all of her things.

Josie shrugged "so?"

Dr.saltzman was suprised "so? Lizzie matters too.

Riley just sat and watched as they argued. But just out of the corner of her eye, she saw hope wide eyed and mouth opened staring at her. She liked the admiration. In fact, she loved it! So she looked back at hope. Hope instantly looked in the other direction. Riley smiled. "Hope", she whispered ," do you want to help me move my things into your room?"

Hope, for starters, had to study... but she would do anything for a moment to get onto rileys good side. 

"Sure" she says with no ease

"Cool" riley smiled. 

And with that, they both snuck out.

 

 They had moved everything into hopes room and were now sitting on the bed talking about their lives.

"So", hope said "what were you like in your old school?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Of course!"

"Well", she pauses. She looked rather embarrassed. 

Hope put her hand on Rileys thigh (not in a flirtatious way, but in an 'im here for you' way)

"Its okay we all have secrets"

"This isnt a secret"

"Is it not?" Hope raised her eyebrow

Riley took a deep breath and spilled it

"So back at mystic falls high i was recognized  as a slut.", she looked at her shoes ," they were right to call me one, because i still am.", hope looks right at her. Riley notices but still looks down. ,I had sex with a guy call Shay and although my friends disapproved of him, i still loved him. One night he drove me to his house and he started kissing me and he started kissing my neck and then you know it got a little too far. He started to...", she broke off ," he started telling me to call him ...daddy... and at first i was really confused, but, i did it. I liked it to be honest. And almost everynight i would go to his and do it. We werent really in love, but we did it anyway. "

Hope looked at her and smiled.

Riley still looked down.

"He moved town, or something like that. After that i realised that everyone in the school knew i was having underage sex. I was 14 and shay way 17. I didnt let age get in the way though."

"That doesnt make you a slut" said hope

"Im not done, love, I started to attend school with a short skirt and crop top. The principle said i was breaking all the dress code rules... so i walked over to his desk and sat on it. I put his hand on my leg and asked him what i should call him. He told me to call him Matt so i said 'okay, matt, how about you cancel my detention and give me straight A's.."

After hearing that, hopes throat went dry. She wanted to rub her thigh. She needed to rub it. A desire filled her body and she realised that she needs Riley, more than anything.

"He said instead of straight A's, he'll give me straight D's i pulled his tie and this pulled him close to me. I told him oh i couldnt. But he insisted i did so i did, i mean you have to follow the orders of the teacher. And you probably already know what happens. But my mon figured out. So she stopped me from going to school for like 3 days. She still went to work though. I had told the jocks that im wet and had sex with them all. And then  had sex with the cheerleaders, and the teachers. And thats when my mom said im going to this school."

Hope smiled "you were young"

"Dude, it was literally 1 month ag-" she trails off and moans as she feels Hopes hand rub her thigh up and down.

Hope smiles"do you think you could do it one more time?"

Riley moves hopes hand and pushes her on the bed so she has to lay down. She sits on top of hope and leans down, cupping her hand on hopes jaw. "I think i could" she whispers, her breath trailing on hopes lips. She leaned in to kiss hope. 

Hope held her waist and started to put her hand underneath Rileys skirt. Up and up until the wet center. She rubbed her finger against her clit and put her finger in her. Two to be precise. 

Riley bounced up and down saying in a quiet voice "oh yes hope! Oh yes Hope Mikaelson! Dont stop!"

Hope was thrilled by this and inserted another finger in.

Riley smiled exhaustedly. She squeezed Hopes Ass under the skirt. But had to release it as hope was moving too fast to keep up with. Finally she came. She watched as hope licked her fingers.

"Now its your turn, mikaelson"

 

 As soon as she felt Riley go in she rolled her eyes in her head. She was sooo fucked.

 


	3. Keep falling in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Falling for somebody is not easy. Falling for 3 people? You've earned yourself a headache.

Riley's eyes flashed open. Her eyes take a few moments to adjust to the daylight. After blinking a couple of times, her gaze lay upon the floor, of which her clothes were piled up on. She looked up and finally saw Hope sitting, looking in the mirror. Naked. She looked down at herself and saw that she was also nude.

"Shit." She thinks. She clears her throat causing Hope to turn her attention to her.

"Did we..." she looks into Hope's eyes. "You know..." she gestures her hands.

"Have sex?" Says Hope reverting her gaze back towards the mirror. "Yep."

Riley huffs.  
"Look, Hope. Don't take this personally..."  
Hope looks at her once more.  
"We aren't a thing."  
Hope's eyes soften as she looks into the other girls. 

"But, last night-" She stutters  
"Last night." Riley sighs. She didn't want to hurt Hope, there was just something about her which made incapable of hurting her. 'Do I have a crush on her?' She thought.  
"Last night?" Says Hope waving her hand infront of Riley who sighs."Last night was just a bootycall."

Hope's lips form a thin line. "Right." She says getting up. "I should probably take a shower." She says changing the topic.  
She wraps herself in a towel and walks towards the bathroom.

"Oh, and Hope. One more thing." Riley says leaning up.  
Hope quickens her pace and walks into the bathroom as if to symbolize that she hadn't heard what she had said.  
She closes the door and turns to face the shower.  
"Oh- shi-. You were just there." She says to Riley, who was now only in a pair of black panties and a crop top and was standing in the bathroom.

Riley stokes Hope's face. "We can have more bootycalls, if you want." Hope's heart stops and then it starts pounding in her chest when the other girl plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you." She mumbles against her lips.   
"No. No." Hope whispers and kisses her again.  
"You didn't."   
She traces her smile with her thumb.

Riley pulls away, grinning and walks out to the hall, leaving Hope to stand alone in the bathroom.   
'Holy shit!' She thinks as she smiles.  
__  
"I heard you fucked Hope, freak." Says a guy walking past Riley, bumping shoulders with her and knocking her back a couple of paces.  
She speeds infront of him.  
"At least I can actually fuck something, besides my hand." She says rocking back and forth.  
"Say that again, freak."  
Riley sighs.  
"I said-" she grabs a megaphone from a passing student. "At least I can actually fuck something, besides my hand." She gives the megaphone back to the girl.  
"That's what I said." she finishes, smiling.  
The guy standing infront of her growls and chants something under his breath. He lowers his head and closes his eyes.

Riley stands there, tapping her temples. The boy looks up and opens his eyes.  
Riley stands there for a while and then all the smile floods from her face. She winces in pain and starts pressing her ears flat.

"Stop with all your warlock bullshit!" She screeches, pacing forward and charging into his stomach.  
The boy goes soaring through the air and lands into a passing girl. She hears a rip and a thump as the girl reaches the ground.

"Shit." She says under her breath as she raced towards the scene. She picked up the guy she threw by the collar with one hand and bit him. She injected the venom into him and dashed him to the wall.

She watched when he hit the wall and slid to the floor as he went unconcious. She smirked and turned her attention to the girl he had soared into.

She swooped the girl into her arms and carried her to her and Hope's room. She placed the girl on her bed.  
"How you feeling?" She says to the girl who was squeezing her head.  
"I'm actually okay." She answers.  
"It's Josie, right?" Says Riley smiling at her memory.  
Josie smiles and makes her way to the door. She felt her skin burn up and- "Oh my god!" She says reaching towards her chest.  
"I'm sorry about -that." She says waving her hand around Josie's chest area. 

The boy had ripped Josie's shirt and bra into two separate pieces. 

"It's going to be impossible to get to my room like this!" She shouts. She covered her breasts.

"You get so hot when you're angry." Riley says.

Josie's face flushes. "W-what?"

Riley's eyes enlarge. "I didn't mean it like that." She says chuckling slightly.

"I literally meant your temperature."

"Oh-" Josie says, embarrassed.

Riley smiles and opens her draw. 

"Here, you're gonna need this." She says pulling out a black croptop. 

"It's okay. My room is just around the corner." Josie smiles.

"You can take it off when you get to your room, if you want." Says Riley walking to the half naked girl, who was still covering her chest.

Josie sighs. "It doesn't go well with my outfit, but if you insist-" she trails off and watches as Riley gets white jeans shorts and gives them to her.

"I don't want to get them messy, and plus, I can ask your sister to get them." Says Josie.

"What can I do to get you to wear it?" Says Riley.

'Bend me over and fuck me.' She thinks.

"You can't do anything to change it." Lies Josie, smiling.

"I bet I can." Argues Riley.

"Bet?" Josie's eyes light up. "How much?"

"$500." She says sternly.

"Seriously?" Josie pouts. "I haven't got that much."

"You don't have to bet anything." She says.

"Ok. Deal." She says.

Riley smiled. She walks over to the door and locks it.  
She smiles and walks toward Josie.

"It won't hurt." She says pushing Josie onto the bed.

Josie just looks at her. Riley lays next to her and starts placing kisses on the flesh of her neck. She smiles when she hears Josie's breath hitch. She slowly makes her way ontop of Josie and bites her bottom lip. Josie looks at her and strokes her face. Riley closes her eyes and leans into her stroke.  
She whispers a spell and their clothes are distributed onto the floor. Josie blushes.   
She starts to kiss inbetween Josie's breasts. Occasionally, licking and biting ever so softly at her smooth, clear skin. Josie moans when she starts to lick her nipples.  
She moans even more when Riley travels lower and lower. Eventually, she finds her spot.

"May I?" Riley says, looking up from Josie's thighs.

Josie nods slowly, granting the other girl permission.  
Riley places her lips around Josie's clit and starts sucking.   
Josie clutches the bedsheets and-   
Knock knock knock! The two freeze and Josie's heart stops.  
Riley, slowly, moves from inbetween her legs, darting her tounge inside of her one more time.  
Josie bucks her hips.

Riley mutters something and her and Josie's clothes were on. Josie had the outfit that Riley had picked out on.  
She opened the door and there was another Riley standing there.

"You have a twin?" Says Josie.

The Rileys look at Josie and starts saying her name over and over.

"JOSIE! JOSIE! JOSIE!"

The repeated chant fades into reality and she sees Riley looking at her.   
"It was a bad fall." She says putting an ice pack on her head. Josie looks around. She was dreaming. She had a minor rip on her shirt which was basically invisible. She felt wetness on her head and saw a drop of blood drip onto Riley's hand. Red patches start swells around her eyes.

"Riley-" she says. "- what's up with your eyes?"

"It's just a reaction, to blood." She brushes it off like it's nothing.

Josie nods slowly. 

"I'll be okay." She says taking the ice pack and heading to the door.

She feels Riley's hand on her shoulder.

"Here." She says giving Josie fresh underwear (in a pack.) 

"Why do I need these?" She says taking the pack. 

Riley chuckles and points to Josie's crotch.

Josie looks down and sees that she's dripping. Her jeans were wet, her underwear was wet. Her pussy was wet.   
Her face flushes. 

"Th- thanks." She says leaving the room.

"No problem!" Riley screams down the hall.

__

That night, Josie lay there in her bed, her hand underneath the covers. She didn't worry about anyone coming into her room because A- Riley's sister hadn't come to the room yet. She was supposed to come this morning but she hadn't. And B- her and Lizzie don't share a room anymore.

She moaned as sweat trickled on her forehead.  
She touched herself, going deeper and deeper.  
She was thinking about her dream. The way Riley kissed her neck. The way Riley sucked her breasts. The way Riley inserted her tounge into her.  
It was all too overwhelming and Josie finally came on own her hand. Her clit was pulsing and her lips were swollen. Her nipples were hard and she wasn't wearing a bra. Then Her throat was dry. Guilt had found it's way to Josie's stomach and it was pulling and twisting. 'I had sex with Hope! I can't be feeling this way!'

She got up and washed her hand in her bathroom. Then she walked into the kitchen.

"Oh my- Hi." She said. She wasn't expecting anyone to be here. 

"It's pass curfew, what are you doing?" Josie says. 

The boy looked at Josie. 

"I'm new here. Just got here infact. I'm with my sisters." He says, thrusting his hand through his hair. "I'm Casey." He says.

Josie smiles. "I'm Josie. How about an unofficial tour of the Salvatore school?" She says. 

"Dr. Saltzman already showed me and he's about supposed to show me my roomate but yeah sur-." 

He stops. He accidentally sees Josie's nipples; hard from masturbating. Something twitches inside of his pants and he fights his urge to bend her over then and there.

Josie raises and eyebrow and follows his gaze. 

"Oh, um, sorry." She covers her chest.

He gulps. "No worries. Josie."

Josie blushes as his green eyes penetrated her eyes and went through her. She felt her heart begin to pound in her chest. 'Do I have a crush on him? No way! I'm in love with Riley! I mean Hope!' She thinks.

"So, this is the kitchen." Says Josie. "The blood bags are here. The snacks are here. The general foods are here. And here's my ice-cream." She points towards the freezer. 

"Nice." He says jokingly.

Dr. Saltzman walks in.

"Josie? What are you doing up?" He says.

"I went to get a cup of water and Casey was here." She says.

He nods and looks at her chest.

"Can we talk?" He says to Josie.

She cocks her head. Casey smiles. "I'll be waiting outside." He leaves the room. 

"Why are you not wearing a bra!" He shouts under his breath.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone at this time. It won't happen again." She says crossing her arms over her chest.

He smiles and kisses her on the head.

"Night, Josie." He whispers

"Night, Dad." She says walking out.

She felt a hand cover her mouth and pull her to one side.

"Hi Josie." Says the voice.

"Casey!" She whisper shouts. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry." He smiles. "Dr. Saltzman is your Dad?" He asks, both eyebrows raised.

Josie nods. "Why were you eaves dropping?" She asks.

"Supernatural abilities." He says and that's the last thing she hears before Alaric (Dr. Saltzman, if you didn't know.) Came bouncing out the room.

"Night, Josie." He says as he walks alongside Dr. Saltzman.

Josie skipped back to her room and tried the door. She expected it to open, but it didn't.  
She put her ear against the door.

"Fuck me harder! Yes! Yes! Right there!"

Josie's eyes widen. 'Lizzie?' She thinks. She siphons some magic from the wall and blasts open the door. "Oh my God!" She looks at her roommate and sister.

"Josie! I was just going to look for you." Lizzie lies.

"Oh so, I'm inside of my roommate now?" She says sarcastically.

This earns a snicker from Olivia. "Why would you be looking for her anyway?" Asks Olivia.

"She's my sister." They say in unison.

Olivia's face spreads with shock. She slowly pushes Lizzie off of her clit and mutters a spell. Their clothes were back on. 

"This must be really awkward for you." She says apologetically.

She was the soft sister. The kind one. That's what Josie thought.

Lizzie looked at her sister. "You just ruined my moment Jo!" 

"Get out!" Josie hissed.

Lizzie started to siphon from the wall. "Excuse me?"

Josie got angry. "Get out!" She repeated.

Lizzie chanted a spell and Josie winced. She expected to feel pain. To feel intoxicated. But no.

"Get out, Lizzie." Says Olivia calmly as she chants a spell. "You can't just attack the defenceless. Or worse, your sister-"

"She didn't attack me." Says Josie, protecting her sister.

"Oh, really. Do you know what spell she just tried to use?" Says Olivia.

Lizzie looked down. 

"What?" Asks Josie realising Lizzie's animation.

Olivia looks at Lizzie disgusted. "A death spell." She says. 

Josie's face dropped. 

"I didn't mean it, Jo-" lizzie starts.

"Shut up!" She sreams with tears in her eyes. "You couldn't just wait until the merge! Had to do it your way! You do what you want Lizzie Saltzman! Because we are no longer sisters."

"Josie wait-" 

"Get out!" Screams Josie.

Lizzie stands up and glares at Olivia. "This is your fault!" She says pushing her.

"My fault? You plot against your own blood like it's nothing! This is your destruction! And do not put you betraying hands on me." She snaps.

Lizzie looked fierce. She punches Olivia in her face. At least she tries. Josie stands infront of her roommate and takes the hit earning her an aching nose. She cries as her nose starts to leak blood. Her nose was broken. 

"What have you done?" Says Olivia gripping Lizzie's throat. She lets go and drops by Josie's side. 

"You're lucky that you're sisters with Josie." She says piering her wrist with her fangs and filling her mouth with blood.

Lizzie gets up and runs out of the room to her room. What had she done?

Olivia closes the door that Lizzie left open and kisses Josie, allowing her to drink the blood. Josie cupped her neck and gripped her waist.  
Moments later Josie's nose started to heal but she held the kiss. Olivia pulled away.

"Um. Your nose is fixed now." She smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah." Said Josie getting up and laying in her bed. Olivia lay in her bed and just as she was about to fall asleep she heard Josie:

"Why didn't you hit her when you had the chance to?" She says.

Olivia smiles. "Because she's your sister. No matter what." She says.

"At that moment, I wouldn't mind." Says Josie.

After a few minutes of silence, Olivia hears Josie sleeping. She hears her crying and struggling to sleep. She gets up from her sleep and joins Josie. She hugs Josie as she cries.   
"Sh. Sh. Sh." She whispers. "Don't cry."

Josie darts up crying.

"Why does she want me to die?" She questions. "I have spent all my life trying to protect her. I wasted every breath being her shadow and she tries to just kill me?" Josie turns around so, that she is facing Olivia.

Olivia runs her hands up and down Josie's waist. "She wasn't thinking straight. That's all." 

Josie looks at her and hugs her. 

"Thank you, for being here to help me."

Olivia hugs her back. Josie was attatched though. She was attracted to her. 

"I know it's hard to answer now, but why did you pull away from the kiss."

Olivia blushed. "I don't know." 

Josie shuffled closer to Olivia. Olivia took Josie's face in her hand.

"But, I won't pull away now."

By the time Josie had processed these words, her lips were crashing against Olivia's. Josie closed her eyes and rolled onto Olivia's chest, not breaking the contact. Olivia's hands travelled from her temples to her waist. 

"We shouldn't." she whispered.

Josie sat ontop of her looking down at her.

"You're right." She says rolling off her chest and laying next to her. 

Moments later though, she found that her hand was inside of Olivia's pants. And Olivia's hand was inside of her pants.  
Josie moaned. Olivia clasped her hand down on Josie's mouth and silenced her.   
They carried on like this for the remainding part of the night. At last, Josie felt what it was like not to cry herself to sleep at night.


	4. I love you, more than you know.

Casey's eyes flutter open. He looks at the time -10:20am-  and then himself. He was shirtless, quite typical of him. He pounces up from his bed and glaces over at his roommate. MG. He lay there on his batman bed. His head was against the headboard and his legs, crossed.

"Good sleep?" He asks eyes peeling away from his comic.

Casey stretches, revealing his tattoo on his waist.

"I'll get used to it." He says taking his pants off.

MG looked back at his comic. He didn't want to spend his morning looking at new boy meat.  
Casey wrapped a towel around his waist and made his way down the hall, to the shower room. He saw some wolves looking at him weirdly.

"I'm new here, nice to meet you." He says opening his locker.

One of the boys laugh and slap him with a towel. When he doesn't respond to the sudden violation, the boy slaps him again.   
Casey grabs the towel and yanks the boy to the ground.

"You can tell I do not have time for your insolence." He says tilting his head slightly to the side. "Or can you not? Either way, I'm letting you know I despise your childish behaviour."

With that, he walks off into the shower, passing through the newly formed crowd.

He grabs the shampoo and massages it into his hair.

"Nice ass." Says a guy walking past. He slaps Casey's ass and waited for him to do something.

When he doesn't respond, he leans onto Casey's shoulder, peering down at his dick.

"What is it you need so badly, that you have to interrupt my schedule?" Says Casey washing his body.

"You." Says the boy.

"I'm not a binary sexuality. Maybe another boy wants to be your soulmate." He says. 'Not for you anyway.' He thinks.

The boy releases him and walks away.

Casey rinsed his hair out and walked into the locker room again

'I'm just a freshman.' He thinks to himself.  
_

Hope sat in the grand hall. Her gaze always wandering to Josie. She had a new style and it was effortlessly making her drool. Her style included a loose crop top,which exposed her smooth stomach, a short skirt, which disobeyed all the dress code rules, knee high socks, black nails and her hair straight. They hadn't spoken since their activities and Hope felt bad. By the time she had plucked up enough courage to go over to Josie, Josie came over to Hope.

"I saw you looking at me. Staring even." She says emotionless.

"How can I not?" Says Hope flirtatiously.

Josie looks at here impatiently.

Hope sighs. "Can we talk, in private?"

Josie nods. "My room should be free." She offers.

Hope smiles. They walk to Josie's room in silence.   
Josie closes the door and sits on her bed.

"What did you want to talk about?" Says Josie adjusting her black kneehighs.

"What are we?" Hope says softly. "I mean we aren't girlfriends, we are more than bestfriends but we had sex?" Josie cringes at the word 'sex'.

"We're friends with benefits, Hope." Says Josie.

"Oh, right." It's silent for a few minutes.

"I also wanted to tell you I had sex with Riley." Hope blurts, breaking the silence.

Josie chokes. All this time she'd been fantasizing about Riley,  Hope had already been in her panties. She's cut off from her thinking by Hope's random outburst.

"I think I'm a sex addict." She says worried.  
"I can't control my impulses or desires."

Josie wanted to know more about having sex with Riley. To feel the experience.

"What was it like?" She asks.

"What? My impulses?" Says Hope, utterly confused.

"Riley. What was she like?"

Hope sighs. Josie was getting completely from the point.

"To be honest, she has a good tongue." Hope bit her lip.

Josie looked at Hope and saw her shift as if in discomfort.  
"So it was good?"

Hope lost her patience.  
"What do you really want to know Josette Saltzman?"

Josie sighed.  
"I like Riley. And Olivia. And you. And-"

"Stop." Hope smirks at Josie. "Teenage horomones much?" She asks.

Josie lightly punches her.  
"I'm not kidding." She remembers what happened last night. "I think I have a problem too." She starts.

"Go on."

"So I dreamt about Riley having sex with me. You're right, she does have a good tongue. But then I had sex with Olivia. Is that bad?" She plays with her fingers.

"You had sex with Olivia? And didn't think to tell me?" She says surprised, but happy for Josie.

"I was afraid of telling you, because of our chemistry. I am so sorry."

"Fuck Jo Jo. Stop apologizing." Hope looked at the girl with smiling eyes.

They both sighed. Like when you get something off of your chest. Hope turns to leave when she walks into Casey. Hope hasn't met him so she looks at him weirdly.

"I'm Casey. I'm new." He says looking down at Hope. He was shirtless and had a tank top in his hand. His abs where hard and he had 8 of them. His skin was smooth and soft and flawless and he smelt of colone. His tattoo stretched from his waist to under his arm. His eyes a misty emerald green and his lips pale pink. His face was built in a chiseled and athletic structure.  
His hair was curly from his shower and it was dark brown. His teeth were white and perfectly in line. His ears were perfect and when he smiled they moved up slightly.

"I'm Hope and I think you have the wrong room." She says, not trying to sound too interested or too uninterested. It came out as an odd slur.

He raised an eyebrow. "Fuck, this school is full of hot chicks with odd styles." He says looking Hope up and down and smirking.

Hope didn't know what to say. She was offended but he had called her hot, so she was just confused.

"Shut the fuck up. I don't have odd styles." She says hot and bothered.

"You should curse more often it's so hot." He smirked and peered down at the shorter girl.

"What the fuck? I cuss all the time." Says Hope getting from the point that a boy was crushing on her.

"If I turn you, you could curse in my ear for all eternity." He says. Causing Hope to blush.

Josie clears her throat. "Guys do this in Hope's room."

Casey caresses Hope's cheek and smiled.  
"Do you know were Olivia is?" He asked still not taking an eye off of Hope.

"She's a driver for the pre-school kids' field trip." Says Josie playing with her hair.

He nods, stroking the side of Hope's face.

Josie looked at them and just left her room. She couldn't deal with the fact that her bestfriend was about to make out with her roommate's brother.  
_

"What do you want?" Says Hope leaning into his hand.

"A friend, maybe more at times." He answers, putting some hair behind her ear.

"We don't even know each other." She says pulling back.

"So, I wanna get to know you." He says in a low voice.

Hope looked at him. "What do you really want?" She asks, hoping for an answer.

"I just told you." He says sitting on Josie's bed.

Hope stood and looked at him. She absorbed all the information she possibly could about him. The way his abs folded when he sat. The way his eyes shone when he smiles. The way his smirk was always mischievous. The way his smile was ear to ear. The tension he brought to the room. His smooth skin. His tattoo that ran down his side. His black hair and green eyes. The way he cursed and the way 'Hope' rolled off of his tongue.

"You're so cute." He says out of the blue.

"W-what?" Says Hope blushing.

"You know what I said, because you know what I mean." He says getting up from Josie's bed and walking back to Hope.

"You're so cute when you lie, blush, curse, daydream." He carries on. He was now standing right in front of Hope.

"We just met. You don't know that." She says.

"Well, I want to know. I want to get to know you, Hope." He says softly. He took Hope's face in his hand and leaned down to her.

"Can I kiss you?" He asks.

Hope looks up at him. "We just met. I can't just kiss someone new."

Casey laughed at her. "Can you have sex with someone new?" He says thrusting his soft, gentle hands through his now dry hair.

"What? No!" She says.

"So you've known Riley for a long time?" He says casually.

Hope blushes. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"You're not straight."

"Just. Don't tell anyone, please?" She was basically begging him.

"Why not?" He says.

"Because. I don't want her to feel horrible. People will pick on her for it."

"For having sex?"

"Yes."

Casey considers this. "Okay, under one condition."

"Anything!"

He smirks. "Tell me the truth, do you like me?"

Hope blushes. "Maybe."

"Yes or no."

"Not a yes that says no of a yes going to a no leading to a yes saying no of a yes guiding you to a no."

[It's a yes by the way. Basically, the start and end are both negative, leading to a positive. If you cut it down to the most simple term it will be- not a no.]

Casey looks at her. "I like you too."

Hope doesn't look at him. She had expected him to be quite stupid. "As a friend." She says.

"Yeah, as a 'friennnnndddd.'" He stretches the word friend and emphasizes it.

"I have to go meet MG or something." She says leaving the room. "See you around." She says halfway down the hall.

"You won't!" He shouts.  
He chuckles to himself. "So hot."  
_  
The Library  
_  
"No MG. That's not how it works." Penelope doesn't peer up from the book she is reading.

"Well then, how does it work?"

Penelope sighs. "Did you not do Sex.Ed?"

MG scratches his head. "Sex Ed? What's that?"

Penelope closes her book. "I can't get Josie pregnant. Josie can't get me pregnant, get it?"

MG looks at her like a lost puppy.

Penelope facepalms. "Dammit MG. Let Hope tell you." She says dragging Hope -who had just walked into the room- towards MG.

"Woah, woah, woah! Tell MG what?" She says.

"Why I can't get Josie pregnant. And why girls don't have condoms." She says smiling and leaving.

MG looks at Hope, waiting for an answer.

"MG, google." She says walking further into the library.

"I don't get it." He says as he whips his phone out of his pocket. "Girls can have unlimited sex and boys can't. So unfair."

Hope gives him a look then looks back at the books. "Where the fuck is the mind reading spell book?" She says growling.

"Hope. Chill." MG says scrolling through Instagram. Truth is, he couldn't be arsed to google why girls can't get other girls pregnant.

Hope takes a few breaths. "Dr. Saltzman knows where they are, right?" She asks walking to the exit.

MG nods. Without looking away from the screen. Hope found this rude so she grabbed his phone from him and looked at the picture.   
She screenshotted it and sent it to her phone  from MG's.

"Hope..." he says grabbing his phone.

"Got to go!" She says leaving and making her way to Dr. Saltzman's office.   
_  
Dr. Salzman's Office  
_  
"Where's the Mind reading spell books?"

"I'm not telling you. You wouldn't use it correctly."

She whips out her phone and goes to the screenshot. She shows Dr. Saltzman who's eyes open widely.

"How did you get that?" He asks.

"Doesn't matter, just tell me where they are."

"No."

"Guess I'll just project this on the main hall screen then." She says walking out of the room.

"No. No. No." He says." It's in my bottom draw."

Hope skips to his bottom draw and pulls the draw open.

"Binding... the merge... seducing spells... Ah! Mind reading! Thanks and Bye!" She says slamming his door shut and exiting.

Hope smiled to herself. Not only had she just blackmailed her Principle, but she could also read minds.

_

"So you're telling me, my dad, accidentally sent MG a dickpic? I don't believe you." Says Josie sitting down on Hope's bed.

"I'm not kidding. I'll show you." Without hesitation Hope took her phone from her pocket and showed Josie.

Josie looked at it. She didn't know how to react.

"Jo?" Says Hope turning the screen off. "I need you to tell me that you weren't just mesmerized by your Dad's dick." She smirks.

"Fuck no, Hope. That's disgusting!" Says Josie perspiration trickles down her forehead, which she wipes away, instantly, with her hand.

"Whatever you say." She says reaching for the book and materials she had collected for the spell.

She picks up the baby rabbit.

"I'm sorry." She says snapping it's neck.

"Are you really?" Says Josie.

"No." Says Hope cutting a thin but deep cut in the bunny's stomach. Josie held the bowl underneath the bunny and let the blood drain into it. When there was enough blood in the bowl, Hope used the remaining ounce of blood to draw a pentacle on the wooden board.

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Reassures Hope.

"I want to help you." Says Josie wringing Casey's sweat out of his towel into the bowl filled with the red substance.  
Josie cringes at the amount of sweat that drizzled out.

Hope placed some candles on each point of the pentacle and held Josie's hand, as they had done recently. Hope muttered some words and repeated until Josie caught on. They closed their eyes. The pages around them flew up and around them and the bowl started shaking vigorously. The candles lit with a red flame and the candle quickly burned out. Everything stopped shaking and the girls opened their eyes again.

"Is it done?" Josie asked.

Hope picked up the bowl and drank a quarter of the blood. It's warmth tingled on her tongue and warmed every inch of her body from her head to her toes.

"I don't know." She says.

Josie shrugs and picks up all the mess, except for the bowl.  
She makes her way to the door.

"Don't go, Please." Says Hope. "I want you to stay, incase I hear his thoughts."

Josie smiled and sat next to Hope on her bed.

They waited and ended up watching Game Of Thrones.

"Hope?" Says Josie tapping her shoulder.

She mumbles. "Hm?"

"Your nose is bleeding." Josie says cupping under Hope's nose.

"It's probably the blood rejecting to bond with my nerves." She says wiping her nose with her sleeve. She stood up and tilted her head so that no blood would drip.

She ran into her bathroom and stuffed some tissues up her nostrils.   
Josie walked in behind her and started to wash Hope's blood off of her hand.

"I hope you're okay." She says.

"JoJo, I'm fine." Hope responds as she casually takes off her shirt and throws it in her laundry basket. She plucks the tissues from her nose and thre them in the trashcan.

Josie looked away. 'Damn, that's hot.' She thinks.

Hope blushes. "What's hot?"

Josie spins around. "What?"

"You said, 'damn, that's hot'. Right?"

"No. I was thinking that."

The two look at each other in unison.

"JoJo... why can I read your mind?"

Josie looks at her. "You're the Mikaelson witch. You figure it out." She says heading over to the bowl of blood. She swirls it around before drinking some of it.

Hope watches her. "Why are you doing that for?"

Josie smiles. "To see if I can read your mind. Think of something."

Hope smiles. 'Did it work?' She thinks.

Josie looks at her. "Hurry up and think something already."

Hope narrows her eyes. "I did."

Josie pouts. "Why doesn't it work?" She says.

Hope shrugs.

Josie rubs her head for a moment. "Ugh. I know why, now. I wiped sweat off of my forehead and then squeezed the towel out."

Hope laughs. "That's a shame. For you." She says.

Josie punches her. 'You're such a bitch.' She thinks.

Hope's mouth drops. "I am not a bitch."

Josie pouts. "Undo the spell."

Hope smiles. "First of all, I don't know how to. Second of all, I'm having way too much fun."

Josie just sits there in the corner. She looks under Hope's chin and sees the necklace that she gave her on Christmas.

"You kept it?" She asks.

Hope crinkles her nose. "Obviously. You're my bestfriend. And sometimes more."

Josie takes a moment to look at the silver plated necklace which had a dragon embroided into it.

"Take it off for a sec." She says.

Hope takes it off and gives it to Josie.

She looks at her in confusion.

"Maybe, it only works when you have something that I had once possessed. I read it somewhere in a book or something like that."

Hope laughs. "JoJo, that won't work. But, whatever."

Josie thinks 'Lizzie has a big fat crush on you.'

Hope looks at her with a blank expression.

"If you thought something, I didn't get it."

"JoJo, that won't work." Mocks Josie.

"Shut the fuck up." Says Hope.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door.

Hope sighed and put Josie's necklace back on. She opened the door to see Casey.

"What?" She asked angrily.

"Woah, you on your period or something?" He says with a smirk.

"No. No. No."

"Then why are you so mad and why does your room reek of blood?"

Josie, who was still sitting on Hope's bed, eyed the bowl. If he figured out, he would totally wreck their 'plan'. "It's me." She says. "I'm on my period."

Casey looks at her. "Sweet?" He says.

Hope rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

Casey smiles. "I thought you'd be alone, but you are not."

Hope tries to read his mind but can only hear Josie. 'I just saved your ass Hope. You owe me.'

Hope smiles. She bends over and picks up Casey's towel. She instantly heard what he was thinking. 'Bend over for me again.' 'She's so hot when she's shirtless.'

Hope laughs and gives him his towel. "Take it and leave." She says, still laughing her ass off.

He raises an eyebrow and takes in her flawlessness. Her chest rose slowly when she took a breath. Her laugh was enough to power 50 odd suns. Her smile, her smile was enough to send you to the other side of the universe. Her beauty was enough to turn the butterflies in your stomach to eagles.

"What's so funny?" Asks Josie.

"That's what I wanna know." Says Casey.

"Bye, Casey." Says Hope still dying. She closes the door on him and joins Josie on her bed.

"When I had the towel. He was all like: bend over for me again. And, I'm hot when I'm shirtless." She laughs again. "I am having too much fun with this than I'm supposed to."

Josie smiles and yawns. "I should get some sleep. Night, Hope."

"Don't go. Please." Says Hope.

Josie wanted to say no. She wanted to make sure they didn't have sex again. But this place in her mind urged her to stay. Okay, she wanted to stay, but she didn't want to look eager.

"I have to go." She says.

"Do you _have_ to go?" Says Hope putting on a black crop top. She had taken off her pants and stood infront of Josie in black panties and a wavy crop top.

Josie blushed. "Okay, I'll stay." She says defeated by will.

Hope showed a sign of victory and climbed onto her bed. She sat with her knees underneath her and patted next to her.  
Josie went over to her but didn't sit down.

"I'll get you something to change into." Offers Hope.

"It's okay, really." Says Josie.

Hope sighs. "How do you sleep at night?"

"Like a baby." Josie smiled and walked to the door again.

"Where you going? I thought you wanted to stay?" Says Hope startled.

"I'll get some clothes and I'll get something special for you." She says winking.

Hope smiled and watched as Josie left the room.  
She put her head on her pillow and took off her shirt and bra. She couldn't sleep with them on. It felt like sandpaper grinding on her skin. She watched as her garments fell onto the ground. She plunged herself underneath her covers and waited for Josie.

'What looks more hot? This or this?' Images appeared in Hope's mind. A white crop top with blue streaks, and a black turtle neck jumper.

'No, Josie! You are trying not to be seductive! I'll just wear what I usually wear to sleep.' The thoughts stop for a moment. 'I sleep nude. Great. Maybe, I'll just wear what she's wearing, seems like something I would do.'   
Another picture is painted in Hope's head. She takes a few moments to realize what it is.

"Holy fuck." She whispers. The image was stunning. A naked Josie who looked at herself in the mirror.

'Just wear a gown. You will look like your normal weird, clown, childish self.' Josie reassures. 'She  _is_ my bestfriend, who wouldn't judge my opinion, but she  _is_ Hope. An odd but beautiful, unpredictable beast. How does she look so effortlessly hot? Anyway, I should get back before she thinks that I'm sleeping in my bed.' Hope's mind clears and she takes off Josie's necklace.

She later hears a knock on the door.

"Come in, Jo."

Josie comes in, closing the door behind her. She makes her way over to Hope and lays down next to her. Hope's arm instantly snake around Josie's waist and pull her into an embrace.

"You're gonna get super warm in that robe, take it off." Says Hope.

Josie smiles as she takes off her pink robe. She was only wearing a black bra and blue denim shorts now. Hope pulled her forward and sank under the covers. She came back up after a few moments and rolled onto Josie's chest.

"Hope. What are you doing?" Says Josie.

"I prefer sleeping like this. If it's uncomfortable, I'll come off." Hope says rolling slowly.

"No!" Josie says too quickly. She clears her throat. "I mean, no. There is fine."

Hope chuckles and lays on Josie's chest. Her naked breasts pressed against Josie's bra.

"Are you shirtless?" Josie says alarmed.

"Yes. And braless." Hope replies smugly. "That a problem, JoJo?" She smiles softly.

"If it's comfortable for you, stay like that." Says Josie.  
She wraps her arm around Hope's back and turns to the side.

"Josieeeeee." Says Hope.

Josie smiled and squeezed Hope's abdomen.

'Two can play that game.' Thought Hope.

She leaned up and climbed onto Josie's lap. Josie was still laying down but she wanted to sit up.  
Hope leaned down and forced her tit into Josie's mouth.

"Two can play at that game." Says Hope.

Josie takes her tit out of her mouth.

"You're right, they can." In that moment, Josie flipped Hope so that she was ontop. She smiled at Hope and took her face in her hand.

"Kiss me, like you mean it." Says Josie.

"Make me, Saltzman." Says Hope.

"I will force you then." Josie replies.

"You can try."

Josie sat on Hope and didn't move.

After a few moments of heavy breathing Hope broke the silence.

"JoJo. Come off now." Says Hope Pushing Josie off slightly.

Josie wrapped her legs tightly around Hope's waist.

"I said I would force you." Whispers Josie in Hope's ear.

Hope wiggles trying to escape. After too many attempts, she gave in.

"For fucking fuck's sake!" She leans up and kisses Josie. Josie tries to pull out of it, but Hope held her face and flipped them again.

Hope's naked breasts pressed on Josie's stomach and at that moment, Josie knew she couldn't have a repeat of what had happened the other night. Yet, she wanted it. She wanted it to be rough. She wanted it to be heaven. She wanted it to be Hope. But as if an angel had whispered into her ear, she thought about their friendship.

"Hope, stop." She says pushing Hope's beautiful face off of hers.

"I'm sorry Josie." Says Hope. "I should've told you sooner." She says pulling back.

Josie propped up. "What?"

"I think. I have a crush on you. No. I know I have a crush on you. I have for a long time." Says Hope, her skin burning.

The girls are silent.

"I know, that Penelope broke you quite bad. And I understand that you don't want to be more than bestfriends but I'm letting you know, I love you."  
Hope looks down.

Josie puts her finger underneath Hope's chin and raised it so she could see her eyes.

"I love you too ,Hope, more than you would ever know, I love you like I've never loved anyone. I love you like my life depends on you. I have loved you since I first met you. Now, kiss me, like you mean it." Says Josie.

Hope smiles and kisses Josie. "Will you be my girlfriend, Josette Saltzman Forbes?"

Josie kisses Hope. "Yes I will, Hope Andrea Mikaelson."

Hope smiles and Kisses Josie again. The kiss is deep and is perfect. No teeth clashing. No lip biting. Perfect. Josie pulls Hope onto the bed and under the covers. She was about to do something she had been dreaming about ever since they had last fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so i hope u enjoy tell me if i should carry on... there is no merge.


End file.
